Prime Minister of Youngia
The Prime Minister of Youngia is the head of government and chief government offical of the Kingdom of Youngia. Charlzez Barronzet (English, Charles Barron) is the current Prime Minister. History In 1905, the King of Youngia, Nicholas II of Youngia, issued an Royal Order which establlished the Office of Prime Minister. The king was iniating a series of reforms. Over the century, the Prime Minister grew in power, and the influence grew. Today, the Prime Minister is the most powerful office holder under the still Aboslute reiging Monarch. Charlezez Barronzet is the current Prime Minister, elected on 4 November 2008 and ingurated 20 January 2009. Rights and Duties *Protector of the Constitution of Youngia and upholds civil and social rights of the People, maintains order and properly functions parts of the Government *Determines the Foreign Policy of the Country *Repersents the Country in it and International Relations *Appoints Most Officals of the Government and Fires them with the Council and the queen's apporval *Chairs meetings of the Youngian Government *Forms and heads the Youngian Security Council *Draws up Youngian military doctrine *Annouces Council refredums and descisions in accordance to Law *Proposes, Reviews, and Submits Bills to the Council *Signs and Offically Proclaims Federal Laws, Proclamations, Orders, Decrees, and Reports *Adresses the Council with an State of Union Adress outlining legislative proposals and pointing out national and international problems *Refers and solves disputes *Directs Youngian Foreign Policy *Holds Negoitations and Signs International Treaties *Enacts martial law on all of Youngia or parts of it to information and apporval of the Council and the queen *Grants Political Asylum and organizes Citzenships *Bestows Honary Titles and State Awards *Grants Judical Pardons and appoints Members of the Court with Council Apporval *Issues Exective Orders, Regulations, Decrees, and Proclamations under Legislative Laws *Proposes and Regulates National Trade and Budget Selection Process Eligiblity The Consistution of the Youngian Kingdom lays out the Qualfications: *be a natural born citzen (not required) *be at least thirty-five years old or older *have been a enrolled resident of the Youngian Kingdom for at least fourteen years or more Under the Twenty-Eighth Amendment, no eligbile person can be elected Prime Minister more then twice. Ineligble persons for Prime Minister CAN become Chief Minister or Vice-Minister, or this rule may be completely overidden by the monarch. The Youngian Constitution disqualfies others. The Royal Council is granted power to disqualify impeached or convicted indviuals from federal or public office, including the Prime Minstership. The Constitution says anybody who signed an oath to the Government and rebelled against the same cannot hold public office of the Minstership, except if the Monarch removes this and overules the barring rule. Campaigns and Nomination The Prime Minsteral campaign begins when a Member of the Government or a Minister runs for the Primaries for a Politcal Party. The most sucessful primary winner becames the Party's Nominee for Prime Minister. Then, the Minstral Candiate chooses his Vice Minister. Nominees participate in nationally televised debates, and the debates are usually restricted to only the top Two Politcal Parties. Nominees campaign across Youngia, explain their views, launch fundraising drives, releases news coverages and television ads, and goes on interview and talk shows. Election and Oath Prime Ministers are elected directly in the Kingdom. On Election Day, usually 4 November, voters in the Provinces and the Saint Petersburg Federal District cast their votes for Prime Minister. Each state is allocated a number of Confirmers, who vote for the same candiate for their politcal party, to back up the popular vote. The person who wins the most popular votes in a state recieves confirmations from the state's confirmers. On the second Wednesday in December, the confirmers come to vote. On 1 January, the Monarch opens up the votes in the presence of the Royal Council, counts them, and declares the offical winner. On 20 January, the day the Constitution lists out for ingauration, the Prime Minister's and Vice Minister's four-year terms offically begin at twelve noon that day. However, the Prime Minister recites this oath before becoming Prime Minister offically: "I, do solmenly swear, by Mother Youngia and by God our Lord, take this oath as Prime Minister of Youngia, and will, to the Best of my Ablity, preserve, protect, and defend the Constitution and People of the Youngian Kingdom." A Bible is used for the Prime Minister to put his right hand on, as required by the Constitution. "So help me Lord!" has been added traditonally and officaly confirmed by the monarch in 1958 as part of the Oath. The Chief Judge of the Constitutional Court adminsters the Oath, as required in Royal law. Compensation The Prime Minister earns $400,000 a year, along with a $50,000 annual expense account, a $100,000 non-taxable travel account and $19,000 entertainment account. In 1999, Queen Catherine II of Youngia raised the Salary of the Prime Minister, the most recent pay rise. The Prime Palace in Saint Petersburg serves as the offical residence of the Prime Minister; he is entitled to use it's staff and facilites, including medical care, receration, housekeeping, and security services. For ground use, the prime minister uses an prime minsteral limousine, based on a heavily modifed American Cadlicac structure. The prime minister uses Youngian Boeing 821 as an air traveling transportation. Youngia One is the small range prime minstral helipcopter. The Royal Secret Services is charged with protecting the Prime Minister and his family. As part of their protection, Prime Ministers, First Ladies, and family members recieve codenames. Vacancy and Disablities The monarch, since it rules with supreme, unlimited power, can impeach and remove the prime minister. The Council, by an two-thirds vote, can impeach and remove the prime minister too. In the 1960's, Nikita Kruschev was impeached and replaced by the queen for trying to promote Communism. The Prime Minister may transfer the powers and duties of office to the Vice Minister with the Monarch's or the Council's apporval. The Prime Minister does this because of emergency or medical diffculties and problems. However, the Prime Minister may annul this or declare it wrong if the Vice Minister does it without formal knowledge of the government. The Constitution states that the Vice Minister becomes Prime Minister when the Prime Minister dies, resigns, is killed, impeached, or becomes disabled. If both the Prime Minister and Vice Minister are neturalized, the Chief Minister and then ministers in a set order ascede. Post-Primeminstership In 1959, all former Prime Ministers recieve a penision, a Staff, and a Office. Some former prime ministers have also collected Council pensions. They also recieve private and public protection for ten years, traveling coverage, and special permissions.